Reiko's Prank
by claraowl
Summary: On the eve of April 1st, Miss Kanazuki has a plan with a chance of succeeding... little does Haruhi know how this will affect her. ReikoxHunny and HaruhixHostClub


**Claraowl: I do not own OHSHC! Please enjoy~!**

It was the eve of April 1st. Miss Reiko Kanazuki giggled slightly in her coffin, dreaming of the things that would occur the next day, if all went well. She grinned hopefully as she drifted into the kind folds of slumber.

**~* The next afternoon, directly prior to the host club meeting*~**

"Fujioka-san," Reiko whispered behind Haruhi as the latter left the library, "would you like some water? I brought one too many bottles." Reiko held out a bottle to Haruhi, silently willing her to be very, very thirsty.

Fortunately for Reiko, Haruhi happened to have forgotten her lunch's tea at home that morning, and she'd had a long day of escaping tricks and pranks. Since Reiko did not seem the type to play an April Fool's Day prank, Haruhi accepted with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Kanazuki-san. I've been avoiding pranks all day." She opened it and took several long gulps. "That's much better, thanks."

Reiko nodded and walked off, smiling to herself. _All I've got to do now is keep my fingers crossed._ Haruhi, realizing she was late for the meeting, dashed off.

Hikaru and Kaoru were slumped across a sofa, sulking. Not a single one of their pranks for Haruhi and succeeded, causing them to be in exceptionally foul moods. "Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"She's late," Kaoru added. "I wonder if someone tipped a prank on her."

At these words, Tamaki jumped to his feet, eyes wide, and dashed off to find 'his darling daughter,' calling, "Don't worry, Haruhi, Daddy will save you!"

Kyoya sighed and retired to one of the back rooms of the club, making a note in his little black book.

Hunny, munching on his cake, wondered aloud, "I wonder if Haru-chan's lost track of time in the library again."

Mori nodded and said nothing.

At that moment, the doors opened as Haruhi entered the room, glancing over her shoulder with some confusion. "Sorry I'm late - does anyone know why Tamaki-sempai took off running towards the courtyard?"

"Milord knows no reason," Hikaru and Kaoru chorused. Then, noticing a shift in Haruhi's gaze, asked, "What's wrong, Haruhi?"

She walked over to them and asked, an odd glint in her eye, "Would you two like to play a game?"

"A game?" Kaoru asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Definitely," Hikaru nodded, grinning.

"Come with me," Haruhi replied, leading them both to a spare, empty room.

"What are we going to do?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah," Kaoru nodded, glancing around at the blank space, "there's nothing in here."

Haruhi grinned. "Close your eyes and you'll find out."

The twins exchanged a glance before deciding that, since this was Haruhi, there was no need to worry about any pranks. They closed their eyes, grinning. A few moments later, they each felt a small tugging at their ties; obediently, they leaned forward. "When can we open our eyes, Haruhi?"

"Almost done," she lilted, a slight and completely un-Haruhi-like laugh in her voice.

"Alright," they chorused. Hikaru felt a small, sharp pain on his earlobe, followed by a small, wet sensation on his cheek. His eyes snapped open; he saw Haruhi stepping away from him and moving to his twin. His eyes widened as he saw Haruhi bite Kaoru's earlobe and then lick his cheek.

"Open your eyes," Haruhi laughed as she skipped backwards out of the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru gaped after her, and then attempted to straighten up. When all they got was a collision of heads, they looked down and noticed that their ties were knotted firmly together. They grinned at each other. "We've taught her well." They began attempting to untie the massive knot.

Haruhi tapped out lightly into the main room, then detoured into the room where Kyoya sat, scribbling away in his notebook. She tapped over to his desk and sat down atop his papers, causing him to look up from his work with great annoyance.

"Yes, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, raising one eyebrow. "Did you need something?"

She smiled at him, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them. "Were you really playing the villain, Kyoya-sempai?"

Kyoya placed his notebook on the desk next to Haruhi's legs. "What makes you ask that, Haruhi?"

"Oh, nothing," she smiled, unlacing her fingers and standing up, placing herself between his legs, "except simple curiosity."

Kyoya blinked. Had he not been a dark lord, he would have been blushing, sweating, and fidgeting by now; however, as he was a dark lord, he merely tugged lightly at his collar and pushed up his glasses. "Did you want something, Haruhi?"

She smiled, leaned forward, and took his face in her hands. "Nothing in particular, Kyoya-sempai. My, you're perspiring. Are you quite alright?"

Kyoya blinked again and swallowed slightly, more than aware of her hands on his face. "What are you thinking?"

"Gee, sempai," Haruhi purred, pushing his rolling chair up against the wall and trapping him with her arms, "I can't really tell. Would you care to enlighten me?" She removed her outer jacket and draped it over his head.

A muscle in Kyoya's jaw twitched. "Leave. Leave now."

"Yes, sempai," Haruhi smiled, dropping a kiss on his cheek and putting her jacket back on, leaving the room directly afterwards.

As soon as she left the room, Kyoya pulled himself up to his desk and resumed work, his cheeks flushed.

Haruhi entered the main room to see Hunny sitting alone. "Hunny-sempai, come here," she giggled. "Oh, where's Mori-sempai?"

"Takashi is at kendo club, since everyone else left," Hunny smiled, not moving away from his cake. "Do you want to have some cake with me?"

"Sure, Hunny-sempai," Haruhi winked, "if you'll feed it to me."

Hunny's eyes widened for a moment, and then he smiled. "Open wide!"

Haruhi skipped over to him and held her mouth open obediently. Hunny, smiling, fed her the cake. Haruhi licked her lips, and then ordered, "Open up!"

Hunny opened his mouth, closed his eyes, and awaited his cake. When none came, he opened one eye. To his surprise, Haruhi had a piece of pocky between her teeth and was moving it towards his mouth. Hunny blinked a few times, and then caught on. He caught the other end between his teeth and began to bite his way towards the center. Moments before their lips touched, Haruhi yanked back sharply on the pocky, pulling the last inch into her mouth as she stepped backwards. Hunny stared at her in surprise.

"Hunny-sempai," Haruhi smiled at him as pulled him to her, hugging him, "will you finish the rest of my cake for me? I'm not very hungry." She patted his head, then asked, "Do you mind if I brush your hair? It's full of tangles."

"Sure, Haru-chan," replied the very confused Hunny, "the brush is over there."

Haruhi quickly grabbed the brush and began brushing his hair, not being too terribly careful.

"Ow, Haru-chan!" Hunny complained. "That hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Hunny-sempai," Haruhi apologized, stopping. "I'm going now. Is Mori-sempai still at kendo?"

"Yes, Haru-chan," Hunny replied, watching with increasing confusion as Haruhi dashed off, brush in hand.

Outside the clubroom, Reiko was waiting with her fingers crossed.

"Oh, Kanazuki-san," Haruhi exclaimed when she emerged from the clubroom, "here - this brush has Hunny-sempai's hairs on it, if you still want to curse him." She thrust the brush at Reiko, and then half-ran off to find Mori.

Reiko burst into a large grin and ran off to cast her curse, ecstatic that her plan had worked. Of course, in her hurry, she forgot to take the remainder of the spell off of Haruhi….

"M-Mori-sempai!" Haruhi panted, skidding up to Mori as he came out of the kendo club room. "Will you come with me for a few minutes?"

Mori nodded, wondering what Haruhi needed. He followed her to a secluded spot near the back of the school grounds, where everything was hidden from view by a large, rather curious collection of rocks. He watched in silent confusion as Haruhi flitted around, making sure that no one was around as witness - particularly, Renge. Having discovered that they were completely alone, she turned to an extremely befuddled Mori. He stood with his back against a rock, watching her; he gulped when she started approaching. "Haruhi… what are you doing?"

"Nee, Mori-sempai, you spoke!" Haruhi giggled in a very un-Haruhi-like manner. "Did I ever tell you how surprised I was the first time you spoke in front of me? Your voice is really different from what I thought it would be." She was getting closer and closer to him; she was soon standing directly in front of him, playing with the front of his uniform.

"Haruhi…?" Mori asked, questioning what she was doing.

Haruhi smiled in reply, and then tugged on his tie. "Mori-sempai, you seem uncomfortable. What's the matter?"

Mori gulped, actually showing slight emotion. "What are you -" he began, before he was interrupted by Haruhi pulling his tie down sharply, cutting off his words with her lips.

Haruhi giggled as she stepped back from him, smiling at his open, gaping mouth. "You know, sempai, that's the first kiss I've had that wasn't with another girl. Are you alright?" Her face showed an expression of concern as Mori slowly sank to the ground, still open-mouthed. "Yoo-hoo, sempai?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

Mori turned red, blinked several times in quick succession, and then reeled to one side and passed out.

Haruhi heard someone passing by their hiding place. She rushed out, pretending to be in a great panic. "Ah! Vice principal! Morinozuka-sempai passed out behind the rocks! What should we do?"

The vice principle's eyebrows furrowed. "Morinozuka, you say? How odd. No matter - I shall revive him. Run along, Fujioka."

As Haruhi dashed off to find her last victim, she heard a low, distinct yelp that told her that Mori had been subjected to the moustache of the vice principle. She chuckled slightly at the mere idea of Mori yelping. It was almost sacrilege, and was sure to draw a horde of angry fangirls if they ever heard about it. With this in mind, she quickened her pace. At long last, she located her victim splashing around in the fountain, frantically looking for her.

"Haruhi!" He exclaimed when he caught sight of her, "There you are! Father was so worried!"

"Tamaki-sempai, come out of the fountain. You'll catch a cold," Haruhi pouted, sticking out her bottom lip adorably.

Tamaki blushed, then bounded out of the fountain and hugged Haruhi, squealing about how cute his little girl was.

"Come on, sempai," Haruhi smiled, taking him by the hand and dragging him back up to the club room, "let's get you dried off."

"Y-yes," Tamaki stuttered, blushing to the roots of his hair.

Halfway up to the clubroom, Haruhi pulled Tamaki into an unused classroom. "In here, sempai."

"H-Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, looking around. "What are you doing?"

"You're dry now, aren't you, sempai?" Haruhi smiled, still holding his hand.

Tamaki, more than aware of her hand, was blushing furiously. "Haruhi, you're making father confused. W-what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied, looping her arms around his neck and gazing intently at him.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki, if possible, blushed more deeply as he put one hand on the side of her face.

"Tamaki-sempai," she whispered, leaning up to him, staring at him, "I -" suddenly, her whole manner changed; her eyes shifted out of focus for a moment, before returning to his face. "Sempai?" She blinked quickly several times in quick succession, then let go of Tamaki as if scalded. "What - how did I get here? What's going on?"

Tamaki stared at her for a moment, and then gave out a small, forced laugh. "Oh, I get it, Haruhi. You were playing an April Fool's joke on father! Such a naughty girl. Let's get to the club."

**~*Meanwhile, up in the Club Room***~

"Takashi, are you okay?" Hunny asked worriedly, offering him Usa-chan. "Do you want to hold Usa-chan? Do you want some cake?"

Mori looked up at Hunny, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru with an anguished look in his eyes. "First…" he murmured, and then ducked his head into his hands. "My… first…."

"Oh, did Haruhi get you, too?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously, their ties still knotted together.

"And, from the looks of it, she took your first kiss, am I correct?" Kyoya surmised, making another note in his book, unaware that his collar was askew and that a slight sweat stain was marring the front of his shirt.

Hunny ran his fingers over his slightly sore scalp. "What did Haru-chan do to you, Kyoya?"

"Nothing of note," he replied coolly.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked.

"Because you look pretty disheveled," Kaoru added.

Mori said nothing, his head still in his hands.

"She fed me cake and brushed my hair," Hunny informed them, fingering his scalp again.

"She did a number on our ties," the twins said unnecessarily, indicating the untie-able knot.

"M-my first…." Mori muttered into his fingers.

"We merely had a friendly chat," Kyoya said, in reply to their expectant stares.

At that point, Tamaki burst into the room, followed by Haruhi. "I found Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Now we can start the meeting - what happened to all of you?"

"Did Haruhi not get you, milord?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in surprise, their ties still knotted together.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked, her eyes roving over all the member of the host club in their various stages of unkemptness and despair. "What happened to all of you?"

"What are you talking about, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you're the reason we're like this," Hikaru added.

"What are you talking about? I was just in the library," Haruhi informed them.

"Ohhhh," Hunny sighed, "I get it now. Did you run into Reiko on your way here?"

"Yes, actually, as I was coming out of the library," Haruhi replied. "She gave me a bottle of water for some reason. The next thing I knew, Tamaki-sempai was standing in front of me."

"So Reiko put a spell on Haru-chan so she could get a few of my hairs," Hunny nodded, and then smiled. "That's a little devious of her. I think I like that."

Mori was completely silent, head still in his hands.

Kyoya made a few notes, adjusted his askew collar, and then asked, "Shall we get on with our meeting, then?"

Things continued as the normally do in the host club after that - or at least as normally as things possible can in the host club - with one small exception.

"So that's what Haruhi's like when she cuts loose?" Hikaru whispered to his twin, grinning.

"It appears to be so," Kaoru whispered back, an equally wide grin on his face.

"We shall have to tease her about this, you know," Hikaru snickered.

"If we ever get this stupid knot untied, you mean," Kaoru muttered back.

After much agonizing and sweat, the twins finally got the knot undone. "Hey, Haruhi," they chorused, coming up on either side of her, "it's time to repay you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning around, only to have both of her earlobes bitten and her cheeks licked.

Tamaki hollered, "Why are you sexually harassing your sister, Brothers Beelzebub?"

"We're not harassing her," Hikaru grinned.

"We're just giving her the same treatment she gave us earlier," Kaoru smirked.

Tamaki retreated to his corner to cry about his little girl acting like the twins.

Mori whispered, "My… first… kiss…."

**~*END*~**

**Claraowl: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
